yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 001
"The Trail of Light, Pendulum Summon!" is the first episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on April 6, 2014. Featured Duels Yuya Sakaki vs. Noboru Gongenzaka Turn 4: Gongenzaka (Gongenzaka's LP: 2600) Gongenzaka Tributes his "Super-Heavy Warrior Waka - 02" and "Super-Heavy Warrior Sword - 999" to Tribute Summon "Super-Heavy Warrior - Big Bang K" in face-up Defense Position (???/3500). Yuya activates his face-down "Hippo Carnival", Special Summoning three "Hippo Tokens" to his field (0/0). Due to the Solid Vision machine breaking at this point, this Duel ends without conclusion. Yuya Sakaki vs. Strong Ishijima At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Frontier Fang Castle" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. Turn 1: Yuya Yuya Normal Summons "Entermate Discover Hippo"(800/800). Turn 2: Strong Ishijima Ishijima draws "Battleguard King". He activates "Savage Feast Level 5", letting him Special Summon two Level 5 Warrior-type monsters from his hand, but their effects are negated. He Special Summons "Swamp Battleguard" (1800/1500) and "Lava Battleguard" (1550/1800) in Attack Position. Ishijima Tributes both of them to Tribute Summon "Battleguard King" (3000/1100). Ishijima attacks "Hippo" with "Battleguard King". Yuya finds, and subsequently activates, the Action Card "Avoid", which negates the attack. Due to the effect of "Battleguard King", since it was Tribute Summoned with a "Battleguard" monster used as a Tribute, it can attack twice. "Battleguard King" attacks "Hippo" again, but Yuya activates another Action Card, "Miracle", negating its destruction by battle and halving the battle damage received (Yuya 4000 → 2900). Ishijima Sets a card. Turn 3: Yuya Yuya draws "Odd-Eyes Dragon". He Tributes "Hippo", which treats itself as two Tributes, to Normal Summon "Odd-Eyes Dragon" (2500/2000). Yuya activates "Wonder Balloon", which allows him to send cards from his hand to the Graveyard to place a counter on it. Yuya sends three Action Cards he found (two "Avoid" and a "Miracle") to the Graveyard, placing three counters on it. Furthermore, "Wonder Balloon" can be sent to the Graveyard to decrease the ATK of a monster by 1000 for each counter that was on it. Yuya sends "Wonder Balloon" to the Graveyard, decreasing the ATK of "Battleguard King" by 3000 (3000 → 0). Yuya attacks "Battleguard King" with "Odd-Eyes", but Ishijima activates the Action Card "Miracle", preventing the destruction of "Battleguard King" and halving the battle damage (Ishijima 4000 → 2750). He then activates his face-down "Battleguard Rage", as he took battle damage. It increases the ATK of "Battleguard King" by 2000 (0 → 2000). During the End Phase, the effect of "Wonder Balloon" wears off (2000 → 5000). Turn 4: Strong Ishijima Ishijima attacks "Odd-Eyes Dragon" with "Battleguard King" and destroys it (Yuya 2900 → 400). Due to the effect of "Battleguard Rage", "Odd-Eyes Dragon" returns to Yuya's hand instead of going to the Graveyard. Ishijima then activates "Battleguard Magic", increasing his Life Points equal to half the ATK of a monster returned to the hand (Ishijima 2750 → 4000). "Battleguard King" cannot make a second attack due to its own effect, as it can only declare a second attack on a monster, and Yuya controls none at this point. Ishijima Sets a card. Turn 5: Yuya Yuya places "Magician of Astromancy" in the left Pendulum Zone (Pendulum Scale: 1) and "Magician of Chronomancy" in the right Pendulum Zone (Pendulum Scale: 8). Yuya Pendulum Summons "Entermate Whip Viper" (1700/900), "Entermate Sword Fish" (600/600), and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (2500/2000) from his hand in Attack Position. Duel continues in the next episode. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.